versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Erazor Djinn
Erazor Djinn 'is the main antagonist of 2007's Sonic and the Secret Rings. Background As the original genie of the lamp, Erazor long ago committed many heinous acts, and as a result was punished by being forced to grant 1,000 wishes for others. He completed his service, but by the time he was done he had gained an intense hatred for humans, and as a result began his quest to conquer the Arabian Nights, and eventually the world outside of it too, by absorbing the energy of the Arabian Nights itself. However, he was opposed by Sonic the Hedgehog, the speeding blue wind, and was ultimately defeated by the very power he sought to attain, before being forced by Sonic to restore the Arabian Nights and trap himself in his lamp forever. Stats 'Attack Potency: 'At least '''Planet Level '(Fought against Base Sonic on somewhat even ground), likely far higher (Had absorbed half of the energy of the Arabian Nights, which contains an entire sky full of stars, along with the Night Palace containing another separate dimension full of stars within itself. Restored the lost energy of the Arabian Nights after being defeated by Sonic. Superior to King Shahryar, who created the Arabian Nights, although it's not stated how this was accomplished.) | 'Universe Level+ '(Turned the entirety of the Arabian Nights into an empty void, planned to recreate the Arabian Nights in his own image, is powered by the World Rings which sustain the Arabian Nights reality, and his ultimate attack is composed of the very essence of the Arabian Nights) 'Speed: Faster than Light '(Fought against and kept up with Base Sonic) | At least 'Faster than Light '(Should be immensely faster than before, though by how much is unknown), possibly 'Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Potentially comparable to Super Sonic in speed) 'Durability: '''At least '''Planet Level '| 'Universe Level+ '(Took attacks from Darkspine Sonic, who was also powered by the World Rings, specifically those of Hatred, Sadness, and Rage) 'Hax: '''Curse Manipulation (with Flame of Judgement), Reality Warping (via wish granting), Summoning, Magic, Resurrection, Space-Time Manipulation 'Intelligence: High '(Created a plan to escape the Arabian Nights, leads an army of monsters with skillful precision) | '''High '(Same as before) 'Stamina: High '(Able to fight against Sonic for an extended period of time) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Fire Manipulation: '''Erazor's main ability, Flame of Judgement, has him shoot bolts of fire at enemies. * '''Flight * Reality Warping: '''Erazor's wishes can change the nature of the world at a moment's notice. * '''Magic: '''Being a genie, Erazor has massive stores of magical power at his disposal. * '''Curses: '''Flame of Judgement is designed to instantly kill someone a certain amount of time after it embeds itself in the victim's body. * '''Teleportation * Expert Swordsmanship: '''Despite being a genie, Erazor is perfectly capable of wielding swords in combat and deftly attacking with them. * '''Summoning: '''Summoned a pterodactyl to take away King Shahryar, summoned ghosts to defeat Shahryar's soldiers, and summoned the Ifrit Golem to attack Sonic. * '''Resurrection: '''Brought Shahra back to life per Sonic's wish. * '''Energy Manipulation * Space-Time Manipulation: '''Warped the fabric of reality of the entire Arabian Nights upon becoming Alf Layla wa-Layla. Techniques * '''Flame of Judgement: '''Erazor shoots a flaming bolt into the target, which embeds itself into the victim's chest and kills them after some time. * '''Wish Granting * Fiery Swipe: '''Erazor swings his sword and unleashes a line of fire in the target's direction. * '''Smoke Teleport: '''Erazor disappears into a cloud of smoke and reappears somewhere else. * '''Spirit Blast: '''Alf Layla Wa-Layla gathers the energy of the Arabian Nights itself into an orb and blasts it at the enemy. * '''Void Attack: '''Alf Layla Wa-Layla creates small voids that attempt to suck in opponents. * '''Darkness Slash: '''Alf Layla Wa-Layla uses its tail to strike the air in front of it and set it alight to burn enemies. * '''Darkness Spark: '''Alf Layla Wa-Layla fires bolts of purple energy. Equipment * '''Sword: '''Erazor's blade, which can be swung like a normal sword or set on fire to burn enemies. * '''Lamp: '''The source of Erazor's being. As long as it exists, he cannot truly die, but if the lamp is destroyed, so is he. The lamp also binds him, forcing him to do the bidding of all who possess it. * '''Ifrit Golem: '''A giant fiery demon monster Erazor summoned to defeat Sonic. * '''Ghosts: '''Ghosts Erazor summoned to defeat Sonic. * '''Djinn: '''Minor genies Erazor can summon to fight with him against enemies. * '''Pterodactyl: '''A pterodactyl Erazor summoned to carry away King Shahryar Key '''Base | Alf Layla Wa-Layla Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Killed Shahra in a single blow. * Able to carry his massive sword around with no issue. Speed/Reactions * Likely comparable to Yoohoo, a sentient ball of light, in speed. Durability/Endurance * Took multiple hits from Sonic before being defeated. * Cannot be killed as long as his lamp is safe. Skill/Intelligence * Successfully kidnapped King Shahryar. * Concocted a plan to escape the Arabian Nights. * As a genie, likely possesses millennia of experience. Powerscaling Erazor in his base form was capable of putting up a good fight against Base Sonic, so logically he should scale to him, and by extension many of the other characters in the series outside of the god tiers, and they should scale to him since he lost to Sonic. In his Alf Layla form, only Darkspine Sonic can scale. Weaknesses * His existence is tied to his lamp, and if it is destroyed then so is he. * Anyone who possesses his lamp gets three wishes of their choosing from Erazor, and he must obey, no matter what the wish is. * Flame of Judgement is generally too slow to be effective in a fight. * Alf Layla Wa-Layla requires all the World Rings to activate, and is thus very hard for Erazor to use. * Some of his summoned creatures require preparation. * Despite being more powerful than Shahra, he couldn't escape the Arabian Nights while she could. Sources Sonic Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Planet Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Universe+ Level Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Genies Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:SEGA Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains